Música Ao Amor Escondido
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, um casal em conflito. Presente de Natal pra Lili Psiquê.


_**Dedicatória: **esse é o presente de Natal prometido à minha querida amiguinha **Lili**. Nos conhecemos há pouquíssimo tempo, mas essa amizade já dá indícios que será forte. Feliz Natal, querida!!_

_**Disclaimer: **só pra variar, Saint Seiya não me pertence._

_**Warning: **mais uma vez, como todos meus fics, esse também é yaoi. Se você acha que vai ficar ofendido, é só fechar o arquivo!_

_Boa leitura!_

Eles deveriam ser o casal mais perfeito do Santuário. Os opostos que se atraem. Aqueles que todos se espelham. A união entre o espevitado e o machão. Mas não era bem assim que o romance entre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite havia se tornado.

Sejam apresentados ao romance às avessas.

Afrodite mais uma vez chorava, no quarto. Carlo chorava também, mas bem longe dali. Na escadaria de sua casa. Não conseguiam se entender por mais que tentassem. As pequenas coisas que não tinham em comum, que antes eram engraçadas tornaram-se irritantes e depois insuportáveis. Tudo era motivo para uma briga e nada mais era engraçado.

Sentado na cama, secando as lágrimas, Afrodite pensava pela milésima vez porque tudo tinha dado tão errado no romance entre ele e Carlo. Se estavam apaixonados? Essa era uma pergunta fácil de ser respondida, amavam-se e completavam-se. Mas aquela não era a questão. A questão era que brigavam na mesma proporção que faziam amor. E começavam a agredir-se verbalmente, o motivo inicial da briga sendo esquecido e partindo para coisas mais sérias, que não tinham nada a ver. Aquilo o angustiava porque não queria pensar no dia em que um deles iria simplesmente sair pela porta e nunca mais voltar. Arrepiou-se diante daquele pensamento e rapidamente saiu pela porta de sua casa, descendo as escadarias pela passagem alternativa.

Carlo havia entrado em sua casa, secando também as lágrimas. Amava Afrodite talvez mais que a própria vida, mas não aceitava ter que brigar com ele por motivos tão idiotas que nem ele mesmo lembrava quais eram. Por um momento pensou se estava equivocado em aceitar tudo aquilo, aquele romance de rosas e vinho tinto oferecido pelo pisciano. Estavam naquela há mais de dois anos e o que era um conto de fadas tornou-se abusivo por parte dos dois. Precisavam tomar uma decisão antes que tudo ficasse pior. Saiu pela porta, disposto a falar com Afrodite.

Encontraram-se no caminho, na frente da casa de Libra, ambos apresentando feições distantes, olhos vermelhos, lágrimas ainda secando enquanto outras ameaçavam cair novamente. Afrodite foi o primeiro a tomar uma decisão, abraçando o canceriano forte, como se aquele fosse o último abraço deles.

-Carlo....me desculpe....me desculpe...nem sei porque brigamos dessa vez... isso está tão errado... –ele disse, entre lágrimas.

-Concordo com você, Dite.... –Carlo disse, separando-se contra sua vontade do rapaz, acariciando o rosto belo que ele amava. –Tomei uma decisão. Vamos conversar um pouco? –ele completou, puxando-o para descerem os degraus até sua casa.

Afrodite seguiu-o, apreensivo. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquela conversa não seria das melhores, mas esperou o outro falar para depois falar alguma coisa.

Chegando à casa de Câncer, Afrodite notou que tudo estava arrumado, como se tivessem feito limpeza há muito tempo. Era bem verdade que desde que eles começaram seu relacionamento, Máscara da Morte havia abolido o visual medonho de decoração que assustava e enojava a todos que compareciam àquela residência.

-Dite....você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Carlo?

-Eu quero que você saiba que eu tomei uma decisão. E que nada que você me diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

-E isso seria....

-Acho melhor ficarmos separados por uns tempos. Eu vou embora....preciso resolver algumas coisas fora do Santuário. Esse tempo vai ser bom para que a gente avalie se é isso mesmo que queremos.

-Eu não aceito isso, Carlo!!! Não aceito!! Como você pode me abandonar assim? –Afrodite gritou, as lágrimas agora caíam livremente.

-Vai ser melhor assim. –Carlo tentava manter-se calmo, mas na verdade estava ansioso. Nunca quis magoar Afrodite, mas ultimamente era isso o que ele fazia. E teria de parar, nem que eles voltassem apenas a serem amigos.

-Melhor pra quem? Porque pra mim com certeza não vai ser!!! –Afrodite continuava gritando.

-Se acalme, Afrodite....

-Acalmar é uma pinóia!! Eu não aceito você ir embora!! E se você for, dê por encerrado esse relacionamento! Você acha que eu vou ficar esperando você voltar? Ta muito enganado!! –e saiu da casa, batendo o pé.

-Ah, Dite.....me pedoe....

Já na casa de Peixes, Afrodite subia os poucos degraus restantes até chegar ao quarto, onde desabou com um baque na cama macia. Chorou como nunca fez antes, sentindo seu mundo desmoronar. Rapidamente o quarto ficou frio e ele sabia que era a falta que Carlo já estava fazendo. Não podia acreditar que ele simplesmente iria abandona-lo. Era inaceitável.

Passou o restante da noite remoendo tudo o que havia sido dito, desde a última briga até o momento em que viu o cavaleiro pela última vez. Tinha a certeza de que ele não partiria. Ficou esperando amanhecer para descer mais uma vez as escadarias na direção da casa de Câncer e tentar convencer Carlo de que ele não poderia partir. Mas todos aqueles eventos o desgastaram e o sono veio como um furacão, abatendo-o por completo.

Acordou com uma sacudidela de Kamus, que, preocupado com os últimos eventos no Santuário, correu até à última casa zodiacal para chamar Afrodite.

-Carlo...me deixa dormir...

-Dite, sou eu, Kamus. Acorda....o Carlo...ele ta indo embora...

Afrodite imediatamente abriu os olhos, não aceitando com facilidade a claridade no quarto. Saltou da cama e passou por Kamus. Não acreditava que aquilo ia realmente acontecer.

Descendo as escadarias na velocidade da luz, não importou-se com os comentários dos outros cavaleiros, que, do meio do caminho, comentavam o que estava acontecendo para que Afrodite corresse tão desesperado até à casa de Áries.

Mu, o dono da casa em questão, estava parado na porta, despedindo-se de Carlo, quando foi quase derrubado por um afoito Afrodite. Os dois pares de olhos azuis se cruzaram e Mu, percebendo o clima, voltou para o interior da casa.

-Você vai mesmo, não é? Me abandonar, eu quero dizer....

-Não pense assim...eu apenas....apenas acho que isso é o melhor.

-Já disse que não é assim que resolvemos as coisas, Carlo. –era impressionante como Afrodite estava calmo falando todas aquelas palavras.

-Bom, precisamos resolver de alguma maneira. Eu...eu não quero te odiar, Dite....

-Acho que isso não seria possível...nós nos amamos.

-Sim...mas podemos caminhar para o ódio com facilidade. Eu prometo que volto.

-Não vou te esperar, Máscara da Morte. –Afrodite disse, seco e Carlo imediatamente olhou o pisciano, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Não estava acostumado a ouvi-lo chamá-lo daquele jeito.

-Faça como quiser... –Carlo respondeu, desapontado, abaixando a cabeça, ajeitando a sacola de viagem em uma das mãos e dando as costas para Afrodite, caminhando até os últimos degraus da escadaria do Santuário.

Carlo estava no último degrau quando sentiu ser abraçado com força pelo pescoço. Aquele cheiro de Afrodite era inconfundível. Teve vontade de derramar lágrimas, mas não podia fazer aquilo, não naquele momento. Apenas segurou suavemente as mãos que o impediam de prosseguir, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Afrodite.

-Quando....quando você volta? –Afrodite perguntou, não se importando mais com as lágrimas que havia segurado por tanto tempo.

-Natal.

E soltou-se do pisciano, caminhando sem olhar para trás.

Afrodite deixou-o ir, seu rosto tornando-se impassível, as lágrimas agora não mais molhando aquele rosto delicado. Observou Carlo sumir no horizonte e nada fez.

Seria uma longa espera de dez meses.....

Véspera de Natal, Santuário, Grécia 

As festas de Natal eram as mais animadas do santuário. Trocavam presentes, comiam muito e bebiam mais ainda. Faziam um tradicional amigo oculto e dessa vez até os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard haviam sido convidados para a festa. Alguns cavaleiros especulavam que tudo era mais pressão de Shun, que assumira o romance com Mime e a própria deusa, que andava de chamegos com o belíssimo Siegfried.

Mas entre os cavaleiros de ouro, as coisas não estavam muito boas. Mu e Afrodite haviam se tornado os melhores amigos, desde que Máscara da Morte havia ido embora em fevereiro e Shaka havia resolvido engatar um namoro com Ikki. Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo na casa de Peixes, o que atraiu muitos boatos e intrigas, algumas pessoas achando que os dois estavam tendo um caso.

A festa de natal aconteceria no salão do templo do Grande Mestre, que havia sido decorado desde a metade do mês de dezembro pelo cavaleiro de Aquário, com imponentes estátuas de gelo e por Saga, que tinha um inconfundível bom gosto. Aos outros cavaleiros, restou apenas cuidar das bebidas e comida.

Já caía a noite quando um a um os cavaleiros de ouro, de bronze e guerreiros deuses começaram a encher o salão do Santuário. Realmente os cavaleiros haviam caprichado na decoração e a comida estava fabulosa. Num canto do salão, Mu e Afrodite conversavam animadamente, o pisciano virado na direção da porta, olhando-a com apreensão a cada cinco minutos.

-Acha mesmo que ele vem, Dite? –Mu perguntou, servindo-se do vinho branco que estava na mesinha ao lado do sofá onde eles estavam sentados.

-Ele disse que viria. Prometeu.

-Ele não prometeu e você sabe bem disso. Sabe como é o Carlo....

-Pôxa Mu...não me coloca pra baixo...eu quero que ele venha....ele...ele precisa vir...

-E se...e se ele não vier, o que você vai fazer?

-Nunca mais o perdoarei. Ele perdeu meu aniversário, o aniversário dele, coisas tão preciosas para nós dois. Ele TEM que aparecer, nem que seja para dizer que é o fim.

De repente, um estrondo chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros em questão. Olharam rapidamente e Mu estreitou os olhos perigosamente ao perceber que era mais uma discussão entre Shaka e Ikki e o cavaleiro de bronze saía do salão batendo o pé, seguido pelo loiro rapidamente. O ariano balançou a cabeça, os fios lavanda caindo por seus ombros, em cima da bata branca que usava.

-E vocês dois? Continuam brigados?

-A culpa é toda dele, Dite. Ele que simplesmente me ignora.

-Você não é fácil também, Mu. –Afrodite disse, com um sorriso, que foi acompanhado por Mu.

-Apenas disse a verdade. Não gosto mesmo daquele pombo. –o ariano respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Caíram na risada e logo perceberam que Ikki havia voltado para a festa e que Shaka não o seguira. Mu levantou-se, ajeitando a calça social marrom. Olhou para Afrodite e sorriu. O pisciano correspondeu.

-Vou ver o que está acontecendo, não me demoro.

-O amigo oculto vai começar daqui a pouco. –Afrodite falou, mentalmente completando. _"E você tem que aparecer, Carlo..."_

Mu sorriu e também desapareceu do salão. Afrodite ficou sozinho, encostado no sofá, olhando para a entrada, como se pudesse visualizar a hora em que o italiano entrasse por aquela porta, esbanjando beleza. As festas eram ótimas oportunidades para que Carlo mostrasse o quão belo e elegante ele poderia ser.

Mas a noite alcançou a madrugada e as únicas pessoas que haviam feito companhia à Afrodite haviam sido Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran. O brasileiro, aliás, passou horas tentando animar o sueco, mas sem sucesso. Nem o amigo oculto havia sido eficaz, Afrodite ganhando um convite para assistir aos desfiles da alta temporada em Milão, presente de Aioria.

A única coisa que o alegrou um pouco foi a ausência de Mu e Shaka **(1)**, que desde que o ariano havia sumido, não voltaram para a festa. Os presentes de ambos foram deixados em um canto do salão. _"Se eles foram à minha casa conversar, aposto que já passaram disso..."_, Afrodite pensou, enquanto consultava o relógio, constatando que já passava de três da manhã.

Despediu-se dos ainda presentes na festa e ao invés de seguir para sua casa, desceu até à quarta casa, pertencente ao seu amado. Queria ficar um pouco lá, verificar com seus próprios olhos que o italiano não estaria apenas pregando-lhe uma peça, esquecendo-se de que havia prometido que voltaria no Natal. _"Mas ele não prometeu....e você sabe disso...", _as palavras de Mu atingiram-no como um raio novamente, assombrando-o.

Deitou-se na cama, percebendo que estava tudo da mesma maneira que estava há meses atrás, quando Carlo fora embora, prometendo voltar no Natal. Promessa essa não cumprida. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Afrodite forçou-se a dormir, tentando apagar aqueles meses da sua cabeça, acreditando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto que os deuses estavam fazendo com ele.

A manhã pegou o cavaleiro de surpresa, os olhos cansados ainda tentavam se acostumar com o sol que entrava pelas frestas das enormes janelas do quarto de Carlo. Não percebeu, ao levantar-se que uma pessoa o observava, no único ponto escuro do quarto, de uma poltrona vinho.

-É...mais um dia....adeus, Carlo di Angelis.... –Afrodite murmurou, olhando pelo quarto uma última vez, decidindo-se finalmente desgarrar-se daquele homem. Nem tudo era perfeito e parecia que aquela era a maneira que os deuses encontraram para puni-lo por todos os anos de brincadeiras com os sentimentos dos outros.

-Por que vai tão cedo, Afrodite? –a voz perguntou, assustando o cavaleiro de ouro, que virou-se rapidamente, surpreso ao ver Carlo parado no canto do quarto.

-O que....o que você está fazendo aqui?

-É a minha casa, não se esqueça... –Carlo disse, em tom divertido, tentando arrancar um sorriso de Afrodite, que ainda estava sério demais, na sua modesta opinião.

-Mas...mas... –o pisciano estava sem palavras. Na verdade, chocado demais, seus sentimentos se confundiam e ele começava a ficar tonto. Era um misto de alegria, alívio, saudade, tristeza que não conseguia entender.

-Feliz Natal, Dite....eu disse que viria.

-Você...

-Não sei se sou digno de pedir que me perdoe, mas pelo menos eu vou tentar.

-Você sumiu por meses. Não deu notícias. Nem mesmo a Deusa queria dizer aonde você estava.

-Ela não sabia. –Carlo disse, aproximando-se, mas não de Afrodite, mas sim da cama, onde ele sentou-se. Convidou o pisciano a fazer o mesmo, mas foi recusado.

Afrodite reparava agora na expressão de Carlo. Ele estava mais tranqüilo, como se o tempo longe do Santuário tivesse lhe feito bem. Como se o tempo longe **dele** tivesse feito bem. Num rompante de raiva, virou as costas, pronto para sair do quarto, mas a voz de Carlo o interrompeu.

-Fui ver minha mãe.

Aquela declaração assustou Afrodite. A mãe de Carlo era uma mulher intransigente, daquelas que nunca perdoa erros, que nunca pede perdão. O Carlo de antigamente, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte, era muito semelhante àquela mulher. Lembrou-se que Carlo nunca gostara muito dela, que seu relacionamento era conturbado e que logo que ganhara a armadura de Câncer, ele partira da Sicília **(2)** e nunca mais voltara.

-Ela sempre te detestou. –Afrodite disse, olhando para o italiano.

-Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim eu precisava vê-la. Algo me dizia que teria respostas à tudo que estava acontecendo com um encontro com ela.

-E teve? –o pisciano perguntou, olhando de esgueira para Carlo, não tendo coragem de encara-lo.

-Sim. Ela me disse que tudo se explica em uma única palavra. Amor.

-Amor?

-Sim. As brigas, os beijos, as carícias, as lágrimas. Tudo é baseado no amor. Amamos tanto que magoamos na mesma proporção que fazemos o outro sorrir. Amamos tanto que a vontade de estar perto se confunde com a vontade de estar longe, o sofrimento faz bem, quando deveria nos matar. E foi por isso que eu fiquei longe tanto tempo.

-Porque ficar longe de mim era bom?

-Não, muito pelo contrário. Porque não me importa o que ela disse. Ficar longe de você estava me matando e se isso é sinônimo de falta de amor, então eu precisava estar perto de você e saber que isso não era verdade. Olhar mais uma vez no seu rosto e ver seus olhos brilhando só porque eu estou no mesmo cômodo que você, saber que mesmo à distância, não de países, mas das nossas casas, eu posso sentir seu perfume e isso me faz lembrar o porquê de estar vivo.

-Eu...eu não sei o que dizer. –na verdade, ele estava por demais chocado para dizer alguma coisa. Naqueles dois anos que estiveram juntos, nunca ouvira aquele tipo de declaração do italiano e isso o assustava.

-Não diga nada, Afrodite. Deixa isso comigo. Mas, não vamos falar agora.

-Como assim?

-Me acompanhe, por favor. –Carlo disse, saindo do quarto, Afrodite rápido em seu encalço.

Chegaram à sala, que àquela hora da manhã, estava estranhamente escura, talvez ajudada pelas cortinas de veludo verde garrafa que Carlo insistia que fossem mantidas. Uma insistência um tanto estranha, vide que aquele havia sido presente da mãe do italiano.

Ele, mais rápido que o pisciano, caminhou decidido até o aparelho de som, colocando uma suave e conhecida melodia para tocar. O rosto de Afrodite se iluminou, conhecendo a canção, mas mesmo assim ainda estava diante de um homem que não conhecia, um homem tão diferente do que o havia deixado há meses atrás. E surpreendentemente, ele pegava-se não sabendo como agir diante dele.

-É a....

-Sim. –Carlo disse, sorrindo por um instante. –A nossa música.**(3)**. Dança comigo mais uma vez?

-Carlo, eu....

-Dance comigo, Afrodite. Dance e pense apenas no que você sente enquanto a nossa melodia nos embala.

Carlo aproximou-se, tomando o sueco pelos braços, puxando-o para mais perto de si, as respirações atingindo-os nos rostos de ambos, Afrodite quase perdendo o ar ao sentir o abraço apertado do italiano, seus cabelos sendo afastados do ombro, sendo substituído pela cabeça de Carlo, que encontrava um conforto impressionante ali naquele lugar.

Afrodite deixou-se levar pela bela música que fora a primeira que eles dançaram quando trocaram o primeiro beijo, na festa de aniversário de Milo, há anos atrás. Parecia que havia tanto tempo, mas ele conseguia lembrar de cada detalhe, de cada sensação, do toque, dos cheiros, das roupas que usavam, das palavras que trocaram. Tudo era tão vívido que chegava a doer, doer porque não conseguia acreditar que por um momento pensara em deixar tudo aquilo para trás.

Não percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, molhando a blusa que Carlo vestia, fazendo com que ele se separasse do sueco por um momento, para olhar-lhe nos olhos azuis tão amados.

-Dite...o que foi?

-Me desculpa, Carlo....

-Desculpar o quê?

-Eu pensei em te deixar hoje. Simplesmente sair pela porta da sua casa e desistir de tudo, desistir de tentar viver com você.

-E....

-E eu não posso. Não quero. Não vou. Não posso deixar tudo o que temos para trás, é injusto demais. Comigo, com você, com nós dois. Eu não me importo que briguemos, mas não ovu deixar você sair de perto de mim por mais nenhum minuto.

-Ah, meu peixinho.... –Carlo disse, sorrindo e, abraçando Afrodite, deixou algumas lágrimas também escorrerem por seu rosto. –Não sabe o quanto me faz feliz ao ouvir isso. Eu te amo tanto, pensei tanto que pudesse te perder....

-Nunca, Carlo. Você nunca vai me perder. Porque não importa o que os outros digam, nós somos duas metades idênticas de uma mesma coisa e agora que estamos juntos, não podemos ser separados. Não conseguiríamos viver um sem o outro.

-Eu concordo. Não sei como conseguimos passar tanto tempo separados.

-Não passamos. Sempre estivemos juntos, como amigos, como cavaleiros e agora, como amantes...então não me diga que estivemos separados.

-Você tem razão. Eu te amo, Dite...

-Eu também te amo...

Beijaram-se lentamente, saboreando o gosto tão conhecido e ao mesmo tempo tão novo dos lábios um do outro, deixando-se levar, agora numa dança muito mais cúmplice do que a que estavam tendo minutos atrás. Carlo, mais alto, pegou Afrodite no colo, iniciando um solo, acompanhado apenas pelo sorriso do sueco, que acariciava o rosto do amante, num reconhecimento territorial delicado.

-A propósito.... –Carlo disse, algumas horas mais tarde, já enrolado nos lençóis brancos de sua cama, tendo como coberta um belíssimo e sorridente Afrodite.

-Sim.... –o sueco respondeu suavemente, o eventos da noite anterior e da manhã o alcançando rapidamente e ele não conseguia disfarçar o sono.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor... –Carlo disse, as mãos firmes seguindo numa carícia contínua pelas costas de Afrodite, que sorriu levemente, beijando o peito do italiano.

-Feliz Natal....

No fundo, a música _deles_ ainda tocava, agora, embalando o sono dos amantes, que, enfim, podiam descansar, sabendo que seus sentimentos não haviam sido perdidos, mas sim estavam escondidos no fundo de seus corações.

_**Fim.**_

Notas da autora 

**_Lili_**, _minha amiga, não sei se esse fic ficou do jeito que você imaginava. Você sabe que eu gosto de um drama, então tem drama e um romancezinho também, como já seria de se esperar de Carlo e Afrodite. Realmente, o Mozão é do Mozinho e pronto e acabou. Espero que com esse presentinho seu Natal comece bem e fique melhor ainda porque você merece! Beijos!_

_O desenvolver de Shaka e Mu fica pro meu outro presente de Natal, dessa vez, pra Elfa Ju Bloom. Já está em andamento, se alguém quiser saber..._

_Retirado da Enciclopédia dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco._

_A música dita música de Carlo e Dite é **Rhapsody On A Theme of Paganini**, que pro pessoal das antigas (no meu caso porque eu adoro esse filme mesmo!), é uma das canções do filme **"Em Algum Lugar do Passado"**. Quem quiser a música, eu tenho e é só me pedir. Impressionante como eu consegui visualizar os dois dançando ao som dessa música. Perfeitos._


End file.
